Kal-El (DC Civil War)
To be remade... |} Superman is the leader of the pro-registration side of the Justice League, thus making it his goal to bring in his old friend Batman, who is against the Registration Act. Bio As a baby, Kal-El was sent to Earth by Jor-El and Lara-El to save him from Krypton's destruction. He was adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent. He became the hero known as Superman and leader of the Justice League. Civil War Year 1 Superman is first seen helping with the situation at Stamford. He tells Batman that Reactron was seen exiting the town in the back of a pickup truck, suggesting that the Reactron that destroyed the school was a decoy. Superman then says that the Teen Titans should've called them, even if Flag forbade it. He is next seen at a funeral for those who died in Stamford, where he is confronted by a woman who blames him for her son's death. He is then seen as one of the 23 heroes meeting at the Hall of Justice to discuss how they should respond to the Registration Act. Superman tells Superboy they need to be better trained and held accountable when Superboy says that it sounds more like they're shutting them down. When Saint Walker asks what the general consensus is, he tells him that Stamford was the heroes' wake up call to go legitimate. He is then seen telling the president they find their own leader when he comments on how the heroes who were against registration suddenly have a figurehead. He tells the UN to push ahead with registration as planned, while he, Captain Atom, and Plastic Man gather their own team to deal with Batman. Year 2 Clark was then seen standing over a giant Manhunter drone alongside, Captain Atom, Plastic Man, Doomgirl, Wonder Woman, and Vixen. Upon hearing the applause, Superman says it is the sound of people believing in superheroes again. When Doomgirl asks if they would even be heroes after registration, Superman tells her they will be, and the only difference is that the teens, the amateurs, and the sociopaths are getting weeded out. When Vixen asks what category Batman falls under, Superman tells her that Batman is wrong this time. He is then seen sitting in his apartment with Lois, who tells him they are now looking at 36 registrations already, which is what Superman had estimated. He then asks her what the word is on Batman, only for her to reply that he is getting his own team together. Superman then pleads to Rao to let them be doing the right thing. He is then seen giving a public announcement that would lead to Damian Wayne publicly unmasking himself as Robin. Year 3 He is seen again congratulating Damian for unmasking himself. He is seen again, leading his team, consisting of Plastic Man, Captain Atom, Doomgirl, Killer Croc, Wonder Woman, Atlas, Miss Martian, Captain Mahattan, Cyborg, Vixen, Deathstroke, Amazo, Bumblebee, Robin, CADMUS, and surprisingly, a clone of Zeus. Kal-El tries to convince Bruce to surrender, but ends up getting his powers depleted and being forced to run on the power of his solar suit. He tackles Bruce and begins beating him down. Year 4 He is seen again, continuing his beat down on Bruce. As he continues, he uses a sonic amplifier to try and shut down Bruce's brain, but is impressed when he still tries to get up. Before he can finish his renegade friend off, Hercules attacks, throwing an oil tanker at him. He is seen again standing with his comrades as they arrested some of the resistance, but also overlooked the dead body of Atom, while Ganthet had watched the battle sadly. He is seen again, walking alongside Plastic Man and Bumblebee. They show her the latest iteration of the Society they have assembled, consisting of Bane, Deadshot, Deathstroke, Scarecrow, Cheshire, Joker, Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Pro-Registration (DC Civil War) Category:Power Users Category:Males Category:DC Civil War